


Oh Octavia...

by The102



Series: Heda's Handmaiden [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cum shot, Smut, Spanking, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The102/pseuds/The102
Summary: Octavia gets caught and punished. It'll make more sense if you read Heda's Handmaiden first.
Relationships: Anya/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Indra
Series: Heda's Handmaiden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174007
Kudos: 12





	Oh Octavia...

Shortly after Octavia became Indra’s handmaiden before they went back to TonDC, she wondered exactly how much she could get away with. It’s not that she wanted to be in trouble with her fos, she just couldn’t help herself testing the limits. She had warrior training in the morning and the afternoon was reserved for her domestic duties at Indra’s home which had also become her’s. In their negotiations, Octavia had pretty much agreed to everything from being shared with other fos’ to spankings for misbehaving. Indra had insisted upon her full obedience in all aspects of her life. Octavia had readily agreed. She was ready to have someone who cared for her beyond making sure she stayed alive and then giving her guilt because of it. She was thinking of her brother, Bellamy, who always reminded her of what he had given up for her. She wanted to immerse herself in this new world and leave her old one behind. She had some emotional healing to do as well. Indra had promised she would see to that also. In return for her full obedience Indra had promised to care for her and about her and take care of all her needs. 

Indra, while tough also had a more gentle side to her and knew her skaigoufa did not have the endurance or physical strength of people born on the ground. She knew Octavia had even less since she had grown up under the floor. Learning this had actually made Indra growl. She didn’t know why she felt so protective over her goufa and tried to ignore it. Octavia knew she had to tell Indra she was heading into the woods to relieve herself, more so she would know where she was going than anything else. Octavia walked to the area where they peed and when she was finished, she was about to head back when she heard moaning. She decided to see what was happening. She knew she shouldn’t. She knew she would most likely get in trouble for it. She kind of wanted to see just how much trouble she would get in. Plus, it was so hot sounding she kind of didn’t care.

She came across Clarke and the General making out against a tree. She stayed silent and watched as Anya lifted Clarke onto her hips and rutted into her, Clarke’s back hitting the tree in time with her thrusts. Octavia was enamored. She knew seeing Clarke in her handmaiden’s outfit made her wet between her thighs. She knew she couldn’t help but stare as Clarke’s titties swayed when she walked. She knew Clarke was off limits as Heda’s handmaiden. She could also tell there was more to it between the three of them. She also knew Clarke could never be hers or be shared as Octavia could. 

The sounds coming from their mouths and from Anya rutting into Clarke so hard made Octavia moan. She couldn’t help it, it was hot as fuck. The General and her omega were so taken by each other, they hadn’t heard her. The Commander who happened to be out of Octavia’s line of sight had. When she saw Octavia staring wide mouthed at her lovers, she silently made her way over to the girl. She did not expect to find Octavia knuckle deep inside herself fucking her own fingers. Nor did she expect to see Octavia twisting her nipple with her other hand. The Commander thought it looked painful. She decided to have a little fun and went to get Indra, telling her to come see how desperate Octavia was.

Indra and the Commander had been long friends and very close for many years. She was a most trusted advisor. They had talked many times about their handmaidens from the sky. Indra put on her best stern face and made her way in front of Octavia, blocking her view of The Commander’s mate and handmaiden. Octavia had been so lost in herself, it took her a moment to realize she was no longer alone and no longer had a view of her show. Indra hid her smirk well. “Oh Skaigoufa,” she thought to herself. “What am I ever going to do with you?” 

The look on Octavia’s face alone was gold. She was still squatted over her fingers mid thrust with her nipple twisted painfully hard when she saw Indra. She felt a presence to her side and looked to also see Heda. Octavia’s face turned beet red and she slowly stood up, let go of her nipple and withdrew her very wet, very sticky fingers. She couldn’t help the shudder at her withdrawal. “Fos, Heda,” she tentatively greeted just in time for Anya and Clarke to be finished and notice them, so naturally, they joined the little group. “What’s going on?” Anya asked Lexa who looked to Indra and Octavia. Indra raised her eyebrow at Octavia to indicate it was Octavia who was to answer. 

Her chest, neck, and face all flushed bright red when she stuttered her response. “I uh, well you see, I had to um, use the bathroom, so I uh, did and then I heard some noises so I came to see what they were.” She stopped there and looked down at the ground wishing it would open and swallow her whole. “And?” She was prompted by a seemingly annoyed Indra. Anya had caught Heda’s eye and knew there was more to the story. Clarke was still confused. “WellIgotturnedonandstartedfingeringmyself” Octavia spewed out as quickly as she could. “Huh?” Was all Clarke could mutter, she had no idea what Octavia just said and she wondered why she was being so weird. Indra cleared her throat and instructed Octavia maybe try again, this time speaking a little slower so everyone could understand her. “Uh, I got caught fucking myself watching you two.” 

Clarke’s eyes went wide and she turned as red as Octavia. She subconsciously stepped behind Anya a little. Anya reached out to hold her hand and provide a little comfort. “Ai prisa, you have nothing to be embarrassed or shy about, I happen to adore watching you fuck my General,” Lexa said as if discussing trade routes. Clarke peered around Anya at this and felt a little pride swell in her chest. “So,” she started hesitantly, “what happens now? To Octavia?” All eyes turn to Indra except Octavia who is still studying a patch of dirt as if it held all the answers to life. Indra turned her eyes back to Heda. “Heda, I defer to you on this one.” Lexa then turned to Clarke, “Clarke, what are your thoughts?”

“Well, I guess it depends on the terms of Octavia’s agreement with Indra. Did y’all discuss Octavia masturbating any?” At this, Octavia groaned. “Oh no, goufa, you got us all into this situation, you don’t get to be upset about it. And be lucky Heda found you instead of someone else or you could be in more trouble than even I could get you out of. To answer your question Clarke, Octavia is not to touch herself without my direct command.” “And if she does?” Clarke questioned. “She gets spanked wherever she touched herself and since it was in public, her punishment is also.” Since Lexa had asked her thoughts, she said that Indra and Octavia should stick to their agreement. The alphas all nodded their agreement and Indra added, “And since you were caught watching Heda’s mate and omega, Anya and/or Heda can take your ass. It will be up to the to grant you orgasm or not.” 

Once they all agreed that Octavia would take her punishment in Heda’s home so they could keep Octavia from serious harm for watching without permission, that is where they went. Indra had decided Octavia would be spanked 5 times on her tit which was still sensitive from being twisted so hard, and 5 times on her dripping wet cunt. Then, she would present her ass to Heda and her General. Indra told Octavia to put her hands behind her back and count. Indra told her after she counted each one, she would apologize to Heda, the General, and Clarke before she thanked her fos. Indra delivered the first blow and Octavia hissed at the sting. “One. Moba Heda, Wormana, Prisa. Mochof fos.” Each one went the same and Octavia’s boob was bright red when Indra was finished. It would be tender for days probably. 

Indra looked down Octavia’s legs and saw she was still dripping, perhaps even more so than before. She shook her head at her skaigoufa. There was a bench against the wall near the fireplace and Octavia was instructed to bring it over in front of the fireplace. “Lay on your back, lift your legs over your head, and spread them wide,” Indra had told her. Octavia really, really wanted to argue. She knew she couldn’t so she closed her mouth and did as she was told. She was told to count, apologize, and thank same as before. Indra stood at the end of the bench in front of Octavia’s glistening folds. She spanked her hard enough to cause Octavia to jump. Octavia had never felt such a sensation before as having her pussy spanked. When Indra’s middle finger hit her clit, she couldn’t decide if she loved it or hated it. Maybe both. Octavia received her punishment and winced when she sat up. Heda and Anya would both take Octavia in her ass and deny her orgasm. They hoped she would learn from all this that watching Heda’s family was a terrible idea. The fact that her punishment also turned her on left them unsure she would ever learn. 

She turned, bent herself over then bench and presented her ass to her Heda and Wormana. The Commander went first as was her right. She was kind enough to scoop the liquid soaking Octavia’s front and use it to lube Octavia’s ass. She was already plenty hard when Clarke had undone her pants and released her cock from their confines. She used her own precum on her shaft. She wanted to punish the poor sky omega, not injure her. That Lexa took care was noticed by all. Once she lined up with Octavia’s ass, she gave a sharp stinging slap to her cheek. When Octavia relaxed from the sudden sting, she thrust in with one hard thrust. This had Octavia choking on nothing and breathing harshly. She had not yet had much ass play with Indra and Lexa was huge.

Lexa took her time rutting into Octavia, reminding her not to cum. Octavia could only nod that she remembered, having her pussy spanked had been enough for one day, she didn’t need anything else. So a Lexa languidly worked herself in and out of Octavia’s ass, all the while talking with the others, all Octavia could do was stay put. She moaned at one particularly hard thrust and fluttered her ass around The Commander’s cock. “Ah ah ah” Heda tutted, “Be careful to not cum,” Heda said this as if scolding a small child for running too fast around the campfire without paying attention. Octavia blushed. “Hhmmmm, interesting,” Indra thought to herself. She decided to test her theory. “You have been very naughty skaigoufa, haven’t you?” Octavia moaned at Indra’s words. “Oh my little baby goufa, are you going to be your fos’ good girl from now on?” “Sha fos, sha. I promise, anything. Especially if you let me cum.” Octavia replied. “Be a good little goufa and take your punishment and maybe later when you get home your fos can make you feel all better.” This made Octavia gush her pussy juices all over the floor. 

The more Indra spoke, the wetter Octavia had gotten. The wetter Octavia had gotten, the more she had clenched around Heda’s cock. The more she clenched, the faster Lexa went until she finally allowed herself to cum in Octavia’s ass. The feeling of Heda’s cum being sprayed inside her had Octavia moaning loudly and biting her hand to keep from cumming. She slumped onto the bench once Heda had pulled out. She wasn’t sure if she could handle another ass fucking without cumming. The alpha’s decided to have mercy on the poor goufa at Clarke’s behest. She didn’t want Octavia to get into any more trouble if she couldn’t control herself. Clarke herself was moments from cumming herself and she hadn’t been touched. 

Indra sent Octavia home with the back of her skirt tucked into the waistband so all could see her walking funny and know exactly why. Indra apologized on behalf of her handmaiden and knew she was due a punishment just as much as her seken. “I will submit to whatever you think, Heda, Wormana. I am responsible for her as much as she is.” “Indra, we understand you have your hands full right now with her and how much she lacks self-discipline. We will only give you three spankings for her indiscretions, one from each of us.” Lexa informed her. “Sha Heda,” Indra replied as she lowered her pants and presented her ass to her leaders. Indra knew she had gotten off lucky this time, this could have ended quite badly for all of them.

Clarke was surprised she would have a turn in punishing the General. They gave Clarke a strip of leather to whip Indra with and she needed to remember later to ask why. After a few practice swings in the air to figure out what she was doing, she landed the first blow across Indra’s ass, hitting both cheeks with her strike. Anyway took her turn next and also struck her on both of her ass cheeks. Indra knew even though it was only three strikes, the whip made it feel like six. She would have to mind how she walked. The Commander took the whip from Anya and gave Indra her last spanking. Lexa’s blow hit up and down along her ass crack, grazing her hole. She had not been taken since her mate had died and the graze had her thinking about life before she lost her houmon. She thought maybe she needed a good ass fucking too. She would later discuss with Heda about submitting herself to them sometime. She couldn’t grant her handmaiden that kind of access until the goufa had learned a great deal more. Too much power too soon would make her life more difficult that it already was after taking on this girl.

When Heda was finished, Indra pulled up her pants, thanked her Heda for the mercy and gingerly made her way home. Octavia was waiting for her on the bed. She was lying on her back, legs, slightly spread, pussy and tit too sore to be in any other position. She noticed Indra sit gently at the table and turned to ask her what was the matter. Indra explained to her that sometimes when a seken/handmaiden makes a big enough mistake when their fos is not around, their fos also must submit for punishment and that she had been whipped with a strip of leather. Octavia wasn’t sure if she should be turned on or guilty, she felt both. She hadn’t meant for a bathroom break to get so out of hand.

Indra made good on her promise to make her skaigoufa feel good for taking her punishment so well. First, she sucked Indra off and Indra came on her breasts and told her not to clean herself. And even though her pussy was sore from the spankings, she rode Indra and came all hard. Twice. Indra pulled out and sprayed her cum all over Octavia’s chest both times they fucked. Octavia fell asleep with dry cum on her tits and a smile on her face. She was instructed she would wear Indra’s cum tomorrow too. Was there anything that didn’t turn Octavia on???


End file.
